therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Gramop
Gramopwilmenkelpipmerfizdavkaslendlezop, or Gramop, as he's called by most races other than his own, is a young Forest Gnome that is trained in the science of alchemy. Gramop travels around with his sick companion, Tobi, and keeps him well by making potions for him. Gramop & Tobi also do various tasks for The Craftsmen of Kelmarth, all the while they also search for a cure for the sickness that cursed Tobi in the first place. Physical Description Gramop is 3’10 and about the average looking body-type for most gnomes. Gramop has dark-brown hair done up in a man-bun with sideburns, a moustache & a goatee. He also has light green eyes. Gramop carries around multiple bags and alchemist pouches with him to carry all his supplies in. He also wears scale mail, that was supplied by The Craftsmen of Kelmarth. Backstory Early Life All gnomes from Rivermead are given a life-quest by the town council when they reach the age of 17, Gramop’s father, Felfanrazkasweegrimjerugbislertanpiporkur, was given the life-quest to study all that he could about magically imbued items, to categorize all that he couls find and find out what they could all be used for. One day, Felfan decided to test out a magical staff that he’d brought off a travelling wizard, just outside of a small local human village, thinking that the worst it would do would make a fireball or something. However, the magical staff made everyone in the village, sick and insane, with the staff being destroyed in the process. Just about everyone in the village started slaughtering themselves and each other. Felfan was able to however, save a young boy and bring him back to Rivermead. Felfan told the rest of the Gnomes that there had just been some sort of plague outburst, and they believed him. Felfan tried to treat the young boy, Tobi, the best that he could, writing down all of the information of this in his journal. Felfan discovered that the sickness, something he started to call Insanica, got worse the more you believed it would, and only got a bit better if you believed it would. He’d give Tobi a drink and tell him that it would make him better, and it seemed to make him better. It also seemed the suicidal and violent tendencies didn’t affect the boy so much, but it made him very paranoid and skittery. Even though Felfan discovered all of this, he didn’t realize that the sick insanity imbued in the staff had affected him too, the thought that the blood of all the dead villagers was on his hands, drove him to insanity and he ended up killing himself. His son, Gramop, continued on the research from his father’s journal. Gramop starting making potions out of just water and a few other materials which he gave to Tobi, and because Tobi believes that these potions are making him a bit better, they do. Tobi still from time to time though, has more outbursts of the insanity inside of him. Gramop's Life-Quest Gramop reached the age of 17 shortly after Felfan died, and was given the life-quest to find out what actually caused the plague and find a cure for it just in case it ever happened again. So Gramop studied it for a few years, reading through his father’s journal and trying out different potions on Tobi. Gramop also read up a lot about alchemy, so that he could experiment for cures. Insanica definitely seems magical and the potions that Gramop have been using to ‘cure’ Tobi aren’t really doing anything. It seems to be that if Tobi absolutely believes what he’s drinking will make him a bit better, it does. Gramop fears that if he tells Tobi the truth, Tobi’s paranoid side will get the best of him and will freak him out to death. Search for the Cure Gramop realised that the best way to figure out what Insanica was, was to travel around Saldun and speak to other alchemists or people with medical knowledge, so Tobi managed to get him to be able to travel with The Craftsmen of Kelmarth as Tobi’s ‘Gnomish & Halfling Cultural Advisor/Medical Assistant’. This allows Gramop to 'treat' Tobi, try new cures for his sickness, and to travel around Saldun to get more medical information. Tobi & Gramop were asked to investigate a young boy who had fallen into a coma in Erasfund. After much investigation it turned out that the boy had been poisoned by a trap in a desecrated temple of Pelor. Tobi, Gramop and a few other adventurers made their way through the temple and eventually defeated a necromancer hiding there before finding a cure for the sickness and saving the boy. Working in Stlinkeep For a year or so after that, Tobi & Gramop traveled to the city of Stlinkeep where they helped the Craftsmen there out with various small clerical duties. They were assigned to a newly knighted Craftsman there, Ser Quentin Standing, who was to keep tabs on them and make sure they weren't getting into any trouble. They quickly got sick of being underutilized in this regard and started looking into active Craftsmen investigations out of their own initiative. This abruptly stopped as while investigating the biggest crime-lord in Stlinkeep, The Stlinkeep Flesher, the pair were severely beaten up and left for dead in the street. Ser Quentin had to step in and finally relieve them of their duties to the Craftsmen altogether. Individuals of Importance * Felfanrazkasweegrimjerugbislertanpiporkur (Felfan): Felfan was Gramop’s father, and was a role-model for Gramop. * [[Tobi|'Tobi']]: Tobi was raised almost like a brother to Gramop, and the two of them have forged a strong friendship. Current Goals * Gramop’s life-quest is to find out what the plague was that affected Tobi’s village. He also needs to find a cure for it. * To keep Tobi alive and well. * To learn more about alchemy. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Abilities 'Spells' Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Jasher Drake Category:Gnome Category:Saldun Category:Artificer Category:Interludes